


Guilttripping

by Miss_Oswald



Category: Frank Iero and the Future Violents, Frank Iero and the Patience, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, F/M, I just rly rly want to suck frank's dick soooo bad wow, Older Man/Younger Woman, he thinks he's going to hell, its v v consensual, just a complicated relationship, lots of pining, lots of questioning on frank's part, lots of resisting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Oswald/pseuds/Miss_Oswald
Summary: Frank runs into the girl he used to babysit as a teen, and sees that she's all grown up now and really, really, really wants his dick.(honestly this is just a 4k fic of me being extremely thirsty for frank's dick.)





	Guilttripping

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this didn't really come out of nowhere. I've been wanting to write something like this for a while but please read this before you read because it's a type of relationship a lot of people would find kind of icky. Frank used to babysit the girl when they were younger, and this gets brought up a lot throughout the fic, because Frank is struggling with himself as it's even okay to think of her in a sexual way. He used to protect her from guys wanting to get in her pants, and now he's one of those guys so he's like....????
> 
> (Basically, my sister's boyfriend used to babysit me when I was 13ish and I found him super hot and wanted to get on him, and this is just that fantasy of if I ever saw him again.)
> 
> Anyway, Merry Christmas, here's some smut!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO: The song that inspired the rather sentimental love scene is He's Just Like the Others by Acid Ghost. Highly recommend listening to it on a loop while reading. It adds a lot to the reading experience.

Frank is going to fucking hell.

Well, he knew that already. From the past drug abuse, to being in a rock band, to basically being a piece of shit rat king most of the time, he was already damned.

But this… this was fucking bad. Fucking rank, gross, just _bad_. Even for Frank. 

Frank breathes out a shaky breath, his hand in her soft hair. She’s looking up at him with her big, devoted eyes, and even from way up here, he can see how badly she wants to please him. Can see the love and lust, the nervousness and doubt, the need and desire all swimming around in those pale hazel eyes. 

Eyes he’s been looking into since she was basically just a fucking child. The sweet young thing that used to play air guitar with him and he’d take her out for ice cream (dairy for her, sorbet for him). It was obvious from the start how much she looked up to him. 

Which made him feel like an ever bigger piece of shit right now. 

Back then he was nineteen, she was thirteen. He needed money for band merch, tattoos, and concerts, her mother needed a reliable babysitter who was always free and had no friends. She would listen to all the bands Frank would, she would get him to draw tattoos on her in liquid eyeliner, she’d even steal his t-shirts when they were at his place, and he pretended not to notice. It was weird, but endearing. He never had anyone look up to him. 

And then she grew up and didn’t need a babysitter anymore. 

Now he’s his early thirties, and she’s down on her knees, mouthing his cock from outside of his tight black jeans. She still as sweet as he remembered, even sweeter when she whispers _daddy_ to him, kissing his hard length. 

Frank swallows tightly, trying to shut up the malicious thoughts about his morals. He’s torn. She’s all grown up, but it’s different. He doesn’t know how to change who she was to who she is now, and it's ridiculous, he knows, because she is the same girl. But she’s also the girl he watched grow up for quite some time. He took care of her, protected her, scared away all the boys that would want to use her. 

He’s not supposed to like her like this now, right? It’s so fucking wrong. So fucked up that he’s letting the girl he used to _babysit_ press her face into his groin. 

“Frankie?” She asks, her voice soft. Hesitant. 

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

“Stop thinking so much. You’re distracting me.” He latches her teeth onto the button of his pants. Her nose presses into the softness of his belly where it digs into his jeans. Frank’s a little more soft these days. She pulls, his button popping open, and instantly, his dick can breathe a little easier. 

“Sorry just—fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

“Shhhh…” She chastises, tugging his zipper down, the head of his cock slipping through the opening of his jeans. He’s still covered in his boxers, but he feels so much more naked. 

“Wait—“

“Yes, daddy?” 

“Don’t—“ The word sends his mind reeling. He hates how hard it makes him. How sweet she sounds when she says it. How his blood rushes past his ears, heading south, loud enough he can hear it whooshing in his eardrums. 

“It’s okay, Frankie. I got you. Gosh…” She peels his jeans off slowly, revealing his tight black boxers. “Wanted this for so friggin’ long, Frankie. You have no idea.”

“Yeah?” Maybe if she talks a little more, he can get out of his head. Can stifle the stupid guilt rising up, guilt over how fucking hot this is making him. 

It’s not hot because he’s _corrupting_ her or some stupid shit like that. No. She’s a woman now who has had sex probably hundreds of times by now. It just… Frank has always thought of her as _his_. Whether if she were just his responsibility for a night, or his small friend he needed to protect. In one way or another, she’s always been his, like he’s always been hers. And it fucking makes him ache that she’s as admiring of him now as she used to be back then. It’s like all that time didn’t matter. Her growing up, him getting older. She still looks at him in a way that makes him feel embarrassed and so fucking full of love. 

“Yeah…” She licks her lips, and he watches as she softly closes her eyes and rubs her soft cheek against his cock. She moans, running her nose from the base of his cock to the tip, and she doesn’t stop. Just rubbing her fucking face all over his cock like it’s the most precious thing in the world. 

“I used to dream about your cock. Every damn night. Used to fantasize about you fucking me to sleep, one hand over my mouth so my parents wouldn’t hear. I would cry over it. Feel the need of it.” She kisses his _balls_ and fuck, Frank is going to lose it. She’s such a sweet girl…

“The first time I touched myself, I pretended it was you.”

“Oh fuck…” Frank groans, disgusted with himself over how pleased he is at that thought. That it was him. “I shouldn’t know that. You shouldn’t be telling me things like that.” 

“No?” Her hot mouth finds his hip bone, pulling down his boxers so she can suck there. She sucks so hard Frank can feel the blood well up into a hickey. She’s marking him. “I probably shouldn’t be doing this too, huh?”

Of course she is. 

Franks huffs, feeling the pressure of her sucking mouth, and his cock twitches.

“Your skin is so sweet. So pretty.” She runs her fingers over the swallows on his hips. “Want you to use me, Frankie. Use my mouth.” 

He couldn’t. Not in the way she was asking. He shakes his head, sweat building at the base of his neck. 

“Please.” She bats her long lashes at him. He can’t help the tug of his heart when he sees the black eyeliner and red eyeshadow she wears. It makes him want to smile. She’s still imitating him. “Please, daddy.”

Frank sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, eyebrows knitting together. It’s sick, and he doesn’t understand it, but he wants to hear her say that again and again and again. 

“I can’t do that. Not to—“ His breath cuts off when the head of his cock is suddenly out of his boxers and in her sweet, warm mouth. A ball of metal runs along his slit, swirling around and his knees suddenly weaken. 

She whines high in her throat, this bratty noise that makes his dick jump. She pops off his length. 

“Why not?”

She’s looking up at him again, sucking on his head like it’s a lollipop. Her cheeks hallow, her fist wrapping around his shaft. She tugs his boxers down his thighs.

Frank latches onto the hair behind her ear, trying to keep her head still. He’s embarrassingly close.

“I can’t. I’m sorry.”

“That’s not an answer…” She’s running his dick over her cheek now. Over her pink, open mouth. Worshiping him. No, not him. His cock. Fuck. It’s nearly the hottest thing he’s ever seen. 

No, it is. It is the hottest thing Frank has ever fucking seen. 

“You’re you. I can’t do that to you.” 

“Bullcrap.”

“I can’t.” 

She does that whine again. His cock pulses in her grip. 

“I’m a big girl now, Frankie. And I want you to treat me as such.” 

He chews on his bottom lip. 

“I’m on my knees for you, Frankie. I have your dick in my mouth. And I want it fucking everywhere. Even in my fucking ass, Frankie. I want you to fuck my ass.” She’s being extra filthy, just goading Frank on, daring him to crack, and he knows it. But he’s not as young as the boys she’s usually with. 

She knows that. 

“Fuck—“ Frank hisses through is teeth. “Watch your mouth.” He says, because, he’s really at a loss for anything else, and being in charge of her, disciplining her was their relationship for a long time. 

She moans, rubbing her face all over his dick, and fuck, she’s moaning like a… his mind doesn’t want to say it, but the word is right there. 

“Make me.” She releases him, sitting on her heels. She stares up at him, chin and cheeks wet with spit and precome. Hair messy and still in his fist. She waits, hands in her lap. Waiting for Frank to make a move. 

He can’t. He wants to. Wants to give her what she’s wanted of him for so long, but he can’t lay a hand on her. Can’t shove himself into her wanting, hot, fucking wet, sweet mouth. 

“Oh, Frankie. You look so mean and tough on the outside, but you’re just the softest gentleman ever, aren’t you?” 

He scoffs. “Not normally.” 

“Oh?” 

He’s not going to talk about what he does to other people. Not with her here, looking up at him like that. 

“I thought you wanted my dick.” Frank says, his voice low and quiet, a quiet demand. 

She moves so fast that he feels her mouth before he can even blink. She sucks on his head before moving further down, swallowing his dick in one long motion, and Frank knows he isn’t the biggest man in the world, but he also has nothing to be shy about either. She must have practised with someone. His stomach gives a jealous jolt. 

“Good girl,” he praises. “Such a good girl.” 

She moans around him, responsive of his compliment. Actually, she hasn’t stopped moaning since she got his cock in her mouth. She blows him slowly, inching her way from his head, down to his base where her nose buries in his short hair there, and Holy Fucking Christ, that’s her tongue lapping at his balls while his dick is shoved down her throat. 

She’s definitely trained. 

“Jesus fucking _Christ_ ,” Frank grits out, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He hasn’t gotten his dick sucked this fucking good in so fucking long. 

It makes him think of who she did this with. Who she let do this to her. It boggled his mind, his sweet young thing training herself to be able to do this. Or did she do it herself? Got a big dildo out, put some music on, and shoved it down her throat. 

She licks up to his tip. “Feels just as good as I dreamed about, daddy.” She giggles up to him, her eyes light and excited, like she’s telling him about her favourite movie rather than how much she loves his cock. Fuck, she’s still so innocent. 

“You’re doing so good, sweetie. Sucking da—“ He cuts himself off. He won’t let himself say it, it’s too wrong, too dirty, especially having to do with _her_. “Sucking me so good.” 

She pulls herself off his cock, rubbing her cheek on it. 

Frank is a sick old man. A sick, sick fuck. 

“Say it,” her voice is full with desire and earnest, blinking her big Bambi eyes up at him. “Say it, please. I wanna hear it.”

Frank grinds his teeth together. He doesn’t really understand why he’s holding back so much. He knows she wants to hear it, fuck she begging for him to say it, but it would feel like some strange treachery to his younger self, the kind that swore to protect her.

But fuck, here he is anyway, his cock sliding over her mouth, and he’s suddenly so fucking angry at himself. So angry for reasons he can’t even begin to comprehend properly. 

She’s just waiting for him to say something. To open his mouth, and she just wants it so bad, he can see almost like a physical thing on her face, like a big neon sign shining: _PLEASE DADDY_.

He swore to protect her. But she’s grown up now. But she didn’t used to be. And she’s the sweetest girl. And she’s a kinky young woman. And he used to order her to go to bed. And she used to fuck herself thinking of him. 

It’s too fucking much and Frank feels like a traitor to her and himself. 

“Please, don’t—“ There must be something showing in his face, because he wants to pull away, but she shifts forward on her knees, gripping his cock tighter, and wrapping her other arm around him to keep him plastered against her face. She’s not strong enough to physically immobilize him, but he doesn’t pull away.

Her breath is hot on his hip, and Frank’s pants are by his knees and his cock is out, and she’s pleading with him and holding him tight, and this is just ridiculous. This whole situation is so fucked up. 

He’s still hard as a rock. 

“I know this is weird—“

Frank nearly chokes. “That’s a fucking understatement.” 

She looks up at him, her chin propped up on his stomach. She looks so sure of herself and of him and Frank would think the sight would be downright adorable if she didn’t have his cock in her fist. The two sides of her: the innocent and the dirty, are clashing in his head right now and he can’t fucking comprehend it. 

If he was a better man, he wouldn’t be doing this right now. 

“I _know_ it’s weird,” she says again. “But I’m a big girl now, Frank. I want this. And I know you do too.” She pumps his cock for emphasis, making Frank groan.

She doesn’t stop pumping him.

“You still wanna take care of me, don’t you, Frankie? You always said you’d do that for me right? Whatever I needed? You said that,” she says in that honey-sweet voice of hers.

“Fuck,” Frank grits out, her words going straight to his fucking cock. 

“Right?”

“Yeah,” Franks swallows. His mouth suddenly feels very dry. His voice goes quiet, intimate. “Yeah, I said that.”

“Well, I need you now, Frankie. I’m all grown up, and I need you,” she whines.

Frank _really_ wants to kick his own ass over how fucking horny that gets him.

He rubs his hand over his face. “Jesus, you’re gonna be the fuckin’ death of me.”

She chuckles at him, no doubt remembering the millions of times he’s said that to her before. 

“Just tell me what to do. You always liked doing that.”

 _I was your babysitter, that was kind of my job_ , Frank wants to say. 

“I’m gonna burn in hell,” he tells her. “Satan’s gonna make me his bitch.” 

The corner of her mouth quirks up and he grabs her by her hair on the back of her head. He doesn’t mean to, but his grip makes her jolt, sitting up higher onto her knees. 

He’s about to apologize but the long, sharp moan that comes out from high in her throat shuts him up. 

“Christ, you really are into this shit, aren’t you?”

She licks her bottom lip, her pouty pink mouth still flush with blood from when she was sucking him. She nods, the most gleeful smile he’s ever seen on her appearing on her face. “Yeah, Frankie. I am. I really, really am. And it’s makes it so much better that it’s you. So much fucking better.”

 _Mouth_. Frank doesn’t ever think he’s gonna get used to her voice saying curse words, but warmth floods his chest. She whines low in her throat, not releasing him from her gaze. 

She runs her other hand up his thigh. She shifts, her breath hot on his cock as she stares into his dark, heavy eyes. 

“Please,” she begs, her eyes slipping closed for a moment. “Please, daddy.” 

And of course she says it so fucking full of love and trust and it twists in Frank’s gut, spreading to his cock. He can feel himself leaking, pre-cum coating his head. 

Finally, he nods, and the second he does, her eyes travel down his body to what’s grasped in her small hand. 

Frank lets himself really look, and it sends him reeling for a moment, back to when he was a punk piece of shit, because her hand pumps him hard and hungry and her nails are chipped with black polish, and it was a sight he was used to seeing when he was younger, but not so much anymore. It’s such a simple, emo thing, but it makes him feel young and hot.

“Oh jeez,” she says, low enough that it’s clear she doesn’t want Frank to hear, but he does. Frank tries to ignore the tone, how young it makes her sound.

“What is it?”

She hesitates only for a moment, when Frank tightens his grip on her hair the smallest amount. 

“Your cum,” she says, breathless. 

Frank blinks, confused. “What about it?”

“I’m gonna taste your cum,” she says, like she’s talking about the eight wonder of the world. Jesus fuck, she makes Frank feel so much more than he really is. 

“It’s just cum,” he says, and he goes to swipe it away, the worship almost too much.

She quickly avoids his hand and sucks the head of Frank’s cock into her mouth, lapping away at the head like he’s a lollipop. Her tongue stud feels so fucking good against his sensitive head and a violent shiver wracks up Frank’s back. 

“Is that okay? Am I doing it okay?” She asks, sounding uncertain, and how the fuck can a girl who sucks dick as good as her ever sound that unsure when doing this? Her desire to please him, her desperation for it, sends Frank reeling. He doesn’t know how to handle this kind of shit. Someone so in tune with him and treating him like a fucking God. It makes Frank ache. 

He loosens his grip on her hair and runs his fingers through her locks, almost petting her. “You’re fuckin’ blowing my mind, kid. Where the fuck did you learn this?”

She opens her mouth, but Frank quickly cuts her off, not wanting to know. “It was a rhetorical question.”

She stares him down, her eyes going into slits as she wraps her lips around him again, and then she’s rolling her eyes and it’s a ridiculous but wonderful sight, this girl rolling her eyes at him while his dick is in her mouth. 

Frank feels the urge to speak, to ask her if she’s happy, and it’s stupid because why can’t he just shut off his brain? Yeah, she’s sucking his dick, but he doesn’t need to get all sentimental about it. 

But it’s _her_. It’s different because it’s _her_. 

And then the thought of reciprocating hits him like a fucking bus and a chorus of _no no no no no_ erupts in his mind and then her fucking tongue is pressing up against the sensitive spot under his head, her hand pumping him like she’s desperate to see him cum, and Frank feels everything _tighten_. 

Thoughts of Frank laying her down on the bed, peeling off her tight little skirt, putting his rough, calloused fingers into her panties, finding her warm and wet, touching her in a place that he never even considered until right this very second and he _can’t_ , he’s her girl, his _little_ girl, even though she’s all grown up and a young woman right now, he can’t _not_ just forget all the times he threatened fuckboys to stay away from her, gave her endless piggy back rides until his lower back ached, the hours of watching endless fucking Disney and horror movies and just talking for hours, opening up about anything and everything, and she was really his friend, his confidant, his reason his paternal instinct really existed at all and his chest is fucking _aching_.

Frank pets her hair, biting his lip to keep all his noises in, following her movement as she takes him entirely in her mouth, and he can feel her throat close around him and she chokes, making this gagging noise, but she _stays_ , her breath coming out of her nose in bursts. 

“Easy, baby. Don’t force it. You’re doing great.” Frank hears himself say, his voice soft. 

She whines up at him, almost the sharp sound of a disagreement, the tone of a _‘’Fraaank, shut up!”_ and Frank almost chuckles. 

She’s still her. All these little quirks he loved so much are still there, and present, and it hits Frank somewhere deep and soft and quiet in his heart. 

Frank throws his head back when her mouth moves from his dick to his balls, and fucking hell, he’s going to burst. Every inch of his body is lit like a match, trembling and alive and thrumming and that’s her fucking mouth, sucking and licking, and her hand pumping, and fuck, she’s really gonna be the death of him.

“Sweetheart—I’m— I’m gonna—“ Frank warns, his entire body going rigid, his orgasm so fucking close, and he looks back down at her and the sight of her working him, her mouth all fucking over him, makes his mouth fucking hang open, his toes curling in his shoes.

She’s nods, quick and sure, and she’s fucking _smiling_ , like a kitten who got the cream, which is pretty fucking fitting right now, and she sits back on her heels, her chin up and her eyes on his face.

Eyeliner is smeared everywhere and dark trails of mascara run down her cheeks, and she looks so dirty and debauched, and he’s gonna aftercare the fuck out of her when this is all done. Her eyes are wide and wanting, and shiny with fresh tears, but looking up at him with such a fierce sense of satisfaction that Frank can almost feel it like a physical thing on his body, and it’s enough to send Frank spilling over the edge.

Frank’s moan is long, loud, and uninhibited, his eyes rolling back in his head and his eyebrows knotting. His hand grips her hair tight and for the first time he lets his hips snap forward as he shoots his cum into her beautiful fucking mouth. A shiver goes through his entire body as he empties himself into her, and she’s moaning around him, humming, and Frank gets goosebumps. 

Her tongue laps at him, desperately trying to no spill a drop, and her throat closes around him over and over again as she swallows his load, straight into her belly.

Frank half-notices the shaking of her shoulder before she’s crying out, her mouth still wrapped tight around him, and Frank sees her shut her eyes tight, her entire body softly convulsing and holy fucking fuck, she just got herself off on sucking his fucking cock. 

As the aftershocks wrack through his body, Frank watchers hers in amazement, how her body looses and tightens all at once, how the high pitched scream in her throat barely has room to come out because his cock is shoved in there, and she’s still sucking him, her cheeks hallow, and it’s too much—

She breathes out, slowly pulling her lips from his dick. She kisses the tip and Frank’s cum glistens on her pouty lips. It’s all they can do to just try to catch their breath, while staring at each other, and really _seeing_ each other, the realization of what they’ve just done together settling down on their shoulders. 

She lets go of his cock and Frank tucks himself in, their eyes never leaving each other’s. Frank bends down, kneeling to her level, before grabbing her face and pressing his lips against her cum-stained ones in a searing, tender kiss. He pours out all the love he can into her, pressing her small body against him. 

She melts into him and he kisses this soft little needy noises from her. He pulls away to catch his breath, his eyes closed and his forehead pressing into hers. She caresses his cheek, pulling him tight against her with a fist full of his shirt. 

“Wow, daddy,” she whispers against his lips. 

Frank can’t help but laugh. The word makes him feel warm all over. “Yeah. Wow.”

She looks so sweet, and she’s quiet, but her eyes are full of mirth and slightly pink and puffy from crying, her lips bruised an angry red, make up smeared all over her delicate features but underneath he can still see her naive wonder with the world, and she looks so fucking precious that Frank just wants to keep her forever. 

“I’m really happy we ran into each other, Frank.” She’s still quiet. After all the noise the room has settled and closed in on the two of them. They don’t talk too loud, the silence intimate and close to them. 

“Me too.” He smiles at her, his thumbs wiping at the black tears under her eyes. His hands look so strange against her, so big and rough and wrong against her delicate face, the dark tattoos running all over Frank’s hands a stark contrast to her cool-toned skin. 

Frank just holds her against him, and he suddenly realizes that he doesn’t want to let go. Not right now, not for a long time. Maybe not ever, in any capacity they could get away with.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas ya filthy animals!!!
> 
> This was really just supposed to be shameless smut, but then when I was listening to Spotify as I wrote this, a really beautiful sad, slow song came on, and I got all sentimental while writing this. This is honestly the most romantic blowjob I've ever written.
> 
> (Also, we never really got Frank to call himself daddy in the fic, so maybe I'll do a part 2?? If anyone's interested?)


End file.
